1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a system and method for presenting information for analysis. More particularly, the present invention relates to graphical data displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphical representation of data provides insight into important characteristics of the data. Certain graphical representations of data are known, including pie charts, donut charts, bar charts, waterfall charts, probability graphs, etc. However, when illustrating these data characteristics, many of these known graphical methods introduce data clutter into the graphical data displays. Consequently, one viewing the graphical data display cannot readily ascertain important characteristics about the data.